ANBU Captain
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Toboe at seventeen.  Also meet a few others around his age. I finally completed a chapter. After rewriting it a few times. Hopefully it's decent now.
1. ANBU Captain

ANBU Captain

By: Silverwolf

Toboe crossed a path silently. His current goal was to sneak up on his uncle since he'd completed his duties. Hachi lies asleep along side Sasuke with her head along his legs. Toboe was certain he and Chidori could give the pair a slight scare. It would be fun.

At Toboe's side moved a slightly older female. She was a bit odd in appearance with her somewhat bluish skin, but she was always quick to give Toboe the truth and keep whatever information he'd given her a secret. As far as Toboe knew she'd been found and brought back to the village as a mere toddler. Kisa didn't fit in among the general population of Konoha, but she'd proven a keen loyalty to Toboe.

Sasuke closes his eyes, "Toboe, you might want to try again." The teen makes a face, "uncle that's not fair." Sasuke smirks, "I'm too old to play games like that any longer." Toboe makes a face, "you're not that old." The girl at Toboe's side laughs. "Hoshigaki Kisa, I thought ANBU would never allow you out of sight." A tilt of her head makes Chidori bark. "I'm not out of sight. I'm with an ANBU captain. Well two ANBU captains." Sasuke stretches lightly causing Hachi to lift her head. "I'm only a captain so they can keep watch. I don't give orders." Kisa shrugs, "aye captain." "You do that to annoy me, don't you?" Kisa grins a moment, "maybe."

A blue eyed blonde rushes their way. She pants a bit. And looks at Toboe boldly. Sasuke looks towards the girl, "evening Hyuga." The slightly younger teen makes a face. "Evening." She bows lightly and then bows again as Toboe glances at her. "Mai." Mai looks towards Sasuke, "you look like you were asleep." Sasuke closes his eyes, "I wasn't asleep. Though dealing with you three is going to make me want to sleep. Mai you take after your father too much." The girl laughs at Sasuke, "at least I'm not blue." Toboe steps towards Mai. "Kisa can't help it. At least she's not loud and annoying." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "now this all seems familiar. Now there needs to be a bubble gum topped girl here telling you two to stop." The pair make a face, "huh?"

Mai returns to taunting Toboe. Kisa joins in chasing the girl around yelling at her. Toboe chases after Kisa, "hey you can't kill her. I know you. You'll enjoy killing her; it's in your DNA or something." Sasuke goes to catch the raging Kisa. He think twice about touching her upon remembering the ANBU's quote of her absorbing chakra by touch. Toboe's voice calms Kisa. The girl places her head against Toboe's shoulder. "Why did she say that?" Toboe tilts his head, "to get you started. For some reason she likes making you mad." Kisa makes a face, "I'm going to cut her legs off." Toboe shakes his head, "no mutilation. Let's go."


	2. Break the Ice

Break the Ice

By: Silverwolf

A cup of coffee hits the table in the morning light. Sakura decides she'll do something that could've gotten her practically killed when she was younger. The kunoichi plops herself in Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha surprises her by placing his forehead against her shoulder blade. She hears the yawn even though she doesn't see it. Sakura moves to straddle the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke stares at her silently. Sakura watches Sasuke. The Uchiha still showed no sign of wanting much to do with her. His current attention wasn't even on her. Sakura decides to wiggle a bit in his lap. "Stop." The word brings a frown to Sakura's face. She places her arms around Sasuke's neck. "What's wrong with this?" Sasuke looks at her, "plenty."

Sakura huffs and goes to move away. She meeps as Sasuke pulls her back where she was. The kunoichi blinks and stares into onyx eyes. A tilt of her head tells Sasuke she's confused. Hachi rises from where she lies and steps just outside the doorway. Sakura smirks lightly and slides closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha continues with whatever his attention is on. Sakura places her arms back around his neck. Sasuke shifts his weight a bit. Sakura places her face near Sasuke's throat. In her head she debates whether she should actually do something or not. The ends of Sasuke's hair tickle her face a bit. Sakura considers moving away again. Sasuke still seems to have his attention elsewhere. Sakura decides to place her lips against his neck. The sound she hears makes her move away from the Uchiha's throat swiftly. It seemed to be half growl and half purr. Yet the kunoichi was unsure of what it meant. Sasuke wraps a hand around her wrist when she slides back some along his lap.

"I said stop." Sakura narrows her eyes. Sasuke half smirks. "You can't intimidate me that way. You never could." Sakura slides herself forward along Sasuke's lap. She hears the same noise. The kunoichi tilts her head. "I'm not trying to intimidate you." Sasuke closes his eyes briefly and then returns his attention back to whatever he's writing. ANBU step into the room. The pair see Sakura perched upon Sasuke's lap and decide to leave instead of say something. Sakura once again tries to gain Sasuke's attention. This time she slides the scroll aside and perches herself upon the table. The Uchiha's eyes finally seem to watch her. Sakura leans forward a bit. "You know I love you. Why do you act so icy?" Sasuke looks at her, "I like icy." Sakura places her arms back around his neck. Sasuke looks at her silently. Sakura finally releases her hold and slides from the table. She goes to step away. Once again Sasuke grasps her wrist and pulls her back towards him. Sakura tilts her head a moment as Sasuke pulls her towards the chair. The movement places Sakura back along Sasuke's lap. The kunoichi is trying to hide the fact that being rejected bothers her. She closes her eyes to fight back the tears. Sasuke's fingers wipe away the few falling tears. The kunoichi places her arms around his neck, hiding her face against his shoulder. She silently hopes he'll respond to her. Sakura feels an arm around her. Her eyes go wide as she remains still. Her mind races silently praying that she'll break through. A few tears fall against his shoulder as Sakura finally seems to be prepared to give up. "Sakura." The kunoichi halts her movements as her heart seems to skip. Her eyes widen as she feels a hesitant embrace. A voice catches Sakura's attention, "if you give up now Haruno then it'll explain why he could just leave you. You can break the ice, if you work at it. He obiviously hasn't given up on you."

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

__

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)_

**A/N: I've been debating on if I should post this chapter. I finally decided I would. If it disrupts things I'll just take it out. Though hopefully it doesn't turn out to be a bust. Oh and I wrote this on three hours of sleep, so try to be patient with it. And the song if anyone wants to know it Break the Ice by Britney Spears. Though I'm hardly partial to her music, it seemed to fit.**

**-ItachiSilverwolf**


	3. Toboe's Mischief

Toboe's Mischief

By: Silverwolf

Sakura hadn't quite gotten what she wanted. Someone had called for Sasuke. The Uchiha had been rather slow to respond, and sounded highly annoyed at the time. Once, just once she wanted a chance to really be a part of Sasuke's world. He had gone to take care of whatever they wanted. Sakura eventually decided to go back to her own duties. Though she had gotten slightly distracted with the sight of the a sparring match. Poor Mai was as clueless as her father. And Neji couldn't find the patience to deal with her. Though at just a few months younger than Mai her cousin Haru, Hanabi's son followed his training with ease. Neji shakes his head, "start again Mai." The blonde sighs loudly and gives her older cousin an annoyed look.

Sakura smirks. She noticed there was no child roaming about calling Neji dad. The Hyuga shakes his head as Toboe put his hands up as if to challenge him lightly. The young Inuzuka gives away the challenge as Kisa puts her hands up at Toboe. The pair jokingly fuss with each other. The kunoichi soon moves on.

Though Sakura realizes it won't take long to finish her duties. She decides to wander over to the clinic to see what Hana is up to. Sakura finds the kunoichi staring out into space for a bit. "Hey." Hana gives half a smirk, "morning. Though it's almost afternoon." Sakura nods lightly, "I saw Toboe earlier." Hana grins, "hard to believe my baby is almost a man now. And everyday I notice he looks more and more like his father." Sakura hears the low sigh, "I don't know how you managed alone." Hana shakes her head, "despite what you think I don't believe I ever was alone. And I don't mean having Sasuke's help." The kunoichi glances towards a young teenager. "What's wrong little one?" The girl blushes a bit and then shakes her head. "Well Hige... if you're going to be like that I'm going to tell your father you have a secret." The young kunoichi shakes her head, "no aunt Hana, please don't. Father will pester until I tell him. And he won't like it." Hana ruffles the teen's hair, "well what is it?" A canine whines low. "It's okay Yang." Sakura looks at Hana, "I still can't say Toboe's situation was ideal." Hana tilts her head, "I can't say his uncle's own is either." At that Hige blushes and hides. Hana snickers, "someone has a crush. Sakura better look out. " The other kunoichi blushes. Hana laughs loudly. "If there's one thing I've learned from Itachi in the short time we had it is never regret or hold back your love for someone, Sakura. Tell him. And not in a childish way. Really tell him."

Hige steps away with the canine at her side. She squeals loudly as her cousin snatches her off her feet. Kisa swats Hige on her rear roughly. Toboe laughs and tosses his cousin to a bed. "Toboe, not so rough." The teen blinks, "yes ma'am." Hana looks at Kisa, "I swear you two are joined at the hip and in trouble together." The girl shrugs, "I'm not in trouble I'm with an ANBU member." Hana laughs. "One that will let you get away with murder." Kisa places her finger to her lips, "don't tell people that. And he really won't. Unless it's necessary." Hana looks at Sakura as the kunoichi is leaving, "I'll see you around." Sakura nods.

The kunoichi steps out into the heat of the sun. Finally, she begins her duties for the day. Though they don't require for Sakura to take very much time. This leaves the kunoichi time to wander Konoha bored. She runs into Hige briefly. The teen waves to Sakura. The kunoichi waves back. She's suddenly snatched to the side harshly. Before Sakura can protest she's pushed somewhere.

Toboe looks to Kisa. The pair lean against the door. "Was he alone?" Toboe laughs, "he ain't now." Kisa watches as Toboe pushes something under the door handle. They can hear Sakura yelling to be let out.

"Sakura?" The kunoichi blinks, "Sasuke?" "What are you doing here?" The kunoichi blushes. "I wasn't trying to be here. I really wasn't!" She sounds almost panicked. Sasuke looks at her, "are you alright?" The kunoichi begins to explain what happened. Sasuke tilts his head. "Interesting." As Sakura's eyes adjust to the light she realizes Sasuke's only half dressed. His hair drips water. She's been shoved into a private bath house. Sakura turns towards the door and tries to see if it'll open. Sasuke steps closer to her. "It looks like you're stuck." The kunoichi ends up throwing her arms around Sasuke as if near tears. Instead she realizes if she can't get out then someone else can't get in. The kunoichi closes her eyes and then allows her lips to brush against Sasuke's own. "Tell me something. Do you keep your distance because of everything that's happened or because you don't care about me. And if you don't care then why did you let me..." Her words are cut short by Sasuke's hand. Sakura moves his hand away. She stares at the Uchiha confused until she feels his breath against her neck. Sakura smirks a moment, "here?" Sasuke tilts his head allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes, "no one's here. And it's not like we can leave here." Sakura moves his hair out of his eyes. Sasuke hears laughter outside the door. It goes ignored as Sakura's embrace changes.

Sasuke glances towards the door realizing slowly that it was locked. Even though the Uchiha didn't remember locking the door a second time. Sakura's lips lock with Sasuke's own briefly. "I don't care about the past. I told you before I loved you. And I can say that hasn't changed. We aren't children any longer."

Toboe pulls Kisa away from the door. The pair are laughing loudly after hearing someone hit the door. The last thing the pair could hear was Sakura's voice telling Sasuke that she wants to be there.

_I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied_

__

Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**A/N: I have to admit I kind of had fun writing the last chapter. So I kind of did it again with a twist. I know I might have disrupted the flow of the story. And for that well I apologize. Oh and the song is by Muse. it's called Undisclosed Desires**

**-ItachiSilverwolf**


	4. A Bond?

A Bond?

By: Silverwolf

Toboe follows along for a bit. He was curious as to what was happening. Following his mother could tell him why his uncle wasn't awake yet. Kisa bounces on the heels of her feet. Hana sighs. The girl had to match Naruto in chakra, and without much to do she was usually searching for trouble. Kisa leans back against Sasuke's door. The door opens causing the girl to fall back. Toboe's eyes notice the pair in the bed. Sakura jolts awake as Kisa hits the floor. Sasuke looks towards the open door, kunai in hand. "Get out." The teen disappears with Toboe behind her. Hana yells as the pair as she hears the door slam. "It might be just me but I'm pretty sure she slammed to door while wearing a blanket."

Kisa laughs loudly, "I would say I missed it..." Toboe plugs his ears, "LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA!" Hana shakes her head and takes Toboe's fingers from his ears, "you're seventeen. Don't do that." Toboe looks at his mother, "tell me I came from the stork or something... not from that." Hana laughs, "well I can tell you that you did not come from 'that'. Because Sasuke isn't your father." The young Inuzuka gives his mother an annoyed look. "That's not funny." Hana smirks, "yes, it is."

Toboe hears his name called by ANBU. "I got a mission." Hana nods. Toboe grins at her, "don't worry mama. I'll come home safe. I got Kisa." Hana nods and kisses his forehead. Toboe groans. Kisa waves and follows him out. Chidori meets the pair at the door. "Let's go old girl." Kisa scratches the canine's head a moment. "Old but still good."

The pair join with the rest of the squad as they head out for the mission. It doesn't take them long to run into someone strange. Toboe blinks as the young male yells something harsh his way and about killing every living Uchiha. Kisa giggles, "can I cut him up?" Toboe looks at her, "what is up with you cutting people up?" The girl laughs loudly. Something explodes near where the squad has taken cover. Kisa rushes forward towards the male. The blonde male notices the kunoichi's movements are quite fast. Kisa seems to be enjoying herself as the male moves away again. Toboe watches, "he's a long distance fighter. Kisa, look out." The male eyes the female a bit. He notes her appearance and the way she responds to Toboe as if he's the stronger of the pair. Chidori moves with Toboe. The male in front of them focuses on Toboe's eyes. "I'll kill you Uchiha!" Toboe stares back, "I'm half Uchiha." His voice to calm and collected as Kisa glances back at towards the young Inuzuka. "If you have a grudge, then I'll give you a chance to let me hear it." Long blonde hair blows in the wind. Kisa moves to Toboe's side, "can I kill him?" "Not yet." "Uchiha Itachi, I said you would die!" "His name is Inuzuka Toboe." "If you have something to say to my father... you're seventeen years too late." The boy's eyes go a bit wide, "your father?" "I am the son of Uchiha Itachi and Inuzuka Hana. Now if you want a fight I'll give you one. But first you will tell me why." "Your father is the reason my father is dead."

Toboe tilts his head, "what?" "Your father killed my father." "Wrong," a female voice breaks the silence. "His father was all ready dead. And would've died either way. Your father killed himself in a fight with Uchiha Sasuke. If you had paid attention to your mother you would know that." The boy makes a face. Kisa giggles. "Go home little girl." "I'M NOT A GIRL!" Toboe tries not to laugh. "What's your name?" "Toshiro."

A mature female with azure hair steps forward. "What an interesting pair." Toboe tilts his head. Kisa bares serrated teeth. "Hoshigaki Kisame would just love the sight of you." Toboe gives orders for the squad to move on. His attention turns back towards the female, "who?" "What do you know about my father," Kisa's voice tries to sound intimidating. Konan laughs, "I can tell you that your father was once his father's partner in the Akatsuki. They truly respected each other. And Kisame even looked out for Itachi. It seems you do the same for your young friend." Konan pushes the crystal azure eyed male towards the pair. Chidori growls. Konan smirks, "Toshiro is Deidara's child. Though I doubt he harbors the hate his father thought he had. And though Deidara hated Itachi there was respect there also. And so I now leave Toshiro to the two of you. Since his mother was not allowed to claim him. And left him in my care. Hopefully you three can create a bond that'll be stronger than anything." Toboe shrugs, "you're a bit odd lady. Then again he's a bit odd." Kisa turns Toshiro's hands around, "he's got mouths in his palms, that's freaky." Toboe puts an arm around Toshiro, "don't tease him. I don't tease you because you're blue." Kisa pouts.

_Where do I hide now?_

_I can't say I hate them. I don't even know them._

_Do I claim my father's hatred for myself?_

_Then again I'm not my father. _

_That should be my claim to fame. Oh and _

_I got art you ain't seen yet, so keep watch father._

_I'll show you who I am exactly. I'm not you, not her._

_I'm only me._


	5. Hige's Crush and Toshiro's Humor

Hige's Crush and Toshiro's Humor

By: Silverwolf

Toboe steps back into the village with Kisa and Toshiro. The blonde had been silent the whole time. He hadn't spoke to the rest of the squad. The mission had taken four days to complete. Toboe stretches out lazily along the grass. Kisa makes a point to be loud enough to bring Toboe's family. Hana smirks as she notices Toboe. Though the kunoichi blinks as her eyes lock with a pair of azure eyes. Hige stands at Hana's side. "aunt Hana, he's gorgeous." Sasuke slowly makes at appearance. The blonde stares at Sasuke. "You Uchiha Sasuke?" There's a nod as a reply. Toshiro tilts his head, "you're an old man." Hige covers her mouth. Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Where did you come from?" Toshiro grins, "my mother. How about you?" Kisa laughs loudly. Toboe blinks, "well bright side, he didn't just attack my uncle." Hana looks at Toshiro, "who might you be?" "Toshiro." Hige grins, "Shiro." The blonde's voice and name tell Hana she is looking at a male. His appearance has some feminine traits. "Might I ask you a question." Toshiro looks at Hana, "I don't care." "Who might your father be?" "Deidara from Iwa." Hana smirks, "I thought so." Toshiro tilts his head. "you knew my father?" "I met your father briefly. In the company of Toboe's father, Itachi." Toshiro blinks, "weasel's son. I met him. I'm still debating if I should blow him up." Hana makes a face, "I would actually appreciate it if you didn't since he's my son also." Toshiro eyes Hana, "how in the world did he get you to have his kid. You're too pretty to have fallen for weasel boy." Hana looks at Toshiro, "you can't try to compliment me and insult the man I still love in the same sentence." Toshiro bows, "sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's isn't my place." Toboe stares at Toshiro. At least until he hears others calling. Mai walks forward. She teases Toboe a bit. Haru watches his cousin a bit confused. Both young Hyuga stop and stare at Toshiro. "It's a bum." Toshiro narrows his eyes. "I'm not a bum." Toboe looks at Mai and Haru, "that's not fair." Toshiro watches as a girl stares at him. "What?" Hige blushes and hides behind her cousin.


	6. Inuzuka Dinner

Inuzuka Dinner

By: Silverwolf

The Inuzuka clan was gathered around a room. Laughter could be heard as Toboe and Kisa fuss a bit. Toshiro sits at the table. "What's going on?" A voice can be heard over the laughter. "Dinner. Have you never had that before?" Toshiro smirks, "I don't know who you are, but I like you." Tsume laughs, "you'd be one of few." Toshiro laughs, "so who are you?" Tsume smirks, "Toboe's grandmother." Toshiro tilts his head, :so how did your daughter manage to sneak past you? You look like the type to have some serious authority." Tsume laughs, "and who might you be?" Toshiro grins, "a stray. Deidara the criminal had a hand in creating me." "Your name child." Toshiro grins, "Toshiro. Yours?" Tsume grins, "Inuzuka Tsume."

Toshiro watches Hige and Toboe a moment. "Who's she?" Tsume grins, "my daughter I'm sure you know. My son's name is Inuzuka Kiba. And she is his daughter Inuzuka Hige." Toshiro grins, "whiskers." Hige blushes and hides behind her cousin. Toshiro looks at Kisa, "you're close with him." Kisa makes a face, "we're close friends. Don't start a rumor you won't survive to hear back." Toshiro grins lazily, "yessir." Kisa throws a glob of potatoes at Toshiro.

Toboe laughs. Hige laughs when Toboe wrinkles his nose at a steak. Hana laughs. Toshiro grins, "you are weasel's kid. He didn't care for steak either." Toboe glares at Toshiro. The blonde shivers. "Don't do that." Toboe grins. Sasuke laughs loudly. "He's got the glare Itachi made famous down."

Hige laughs at Toshiro pokes his tongue out. When Hana says something about manners Toshiro holds his hands up allowing them to also poke out pink flesh. Hige grins, "what I could do with those hands." The young teen mutters under her breath.

Tsume laughs loudly. She watches as Toshiro takes the steak from Toboe's plate. Kisa reaches over and takes half from Toshiro's plate. "I called that long ago. Because I'm his best friend. I'll let you keep half." Hige slides part of her steak to Toshiro's plate. "I'll share mine." Toshiro grins.


	7. A Speck of the Past

A Speck of the Past

By: Silverwolf

Toshiro grins and crosses his arms. Kisa watches Toboe walk the top of a wood fence. Chidori walks along the ground just under the fence. Mai makes her appearance slowly. Toboe places his feet in front of each other before turning himself upward to hold his weight on his hands. Toboe begins to take 'steps' on his hands. Kisa laughs.

The blonde pair don't seem amused by Toboe. Toshiro makes a face. He then watches Hige a moment. "Morning." Toshiro nods, "hey whiskers." Toboe looks at Toshiro, "that's not really funny." Hige makes a face, "he can call me whiskers if he wants to."

Toboe lets go of the fence allowing his body to fall to the ground. They watch the teen scratch Chidori. The canine wags her tail a bit. Toboe falls into pace with Kisa. Toshiro snatches Hige off her feet and swings her is circles. The girl squeals and laughs. As Toshiro places her on her feet she almost falls. Toshiro steps forward to brace her. Hige stares at Toshiro. "Your eyes have a bit of pink in them." The blonde grins widely. Hige watches him start to walk away. Hige hops onto his back. The blonde just ends up keeping the girl from falling.

They all notice Sasuke stretched out lazily with Sakura. The kunoichi leans back against the Uchiha. Hachi sleeps at Sasuke's side. "How old is that dog?" Toboe grins, "same age as me. And I got a few months until I'm eighteen." Sakura nuzzles against the side of Sasuke's neck. Toshiro grins as Toboe begins to sneak up to the pair. "Toboe, you and your 'merry men' need to find something else to do." Toboe tilts his head, "why?" Sasuke gets a slight smirk on his face as he tilts his head slightly. Kisa giggles as she realizes Sakura is busy making marks along the Uchiha's skin. "Come here." Toboe steps over to the pair. Sasuke jabs his fingers in Toboe's forehead. The teen makes a face. "What was that for?" Sasuke shrugs, "your father did that to me. So I decided to let you know how it feels." Toboe glares at Sasuke, "put it away. It doesn't work with me. I helped raise you." Toboe then turns his face to a pout. "Don't pout. You remind me of a puppy." Toboe laughs, "uncle, you're being mean." Sasuke watches as Sakura snickers a bit and then goes back to what she was doing. Kisa laughs, "he's annoyed with you because you're interrupting. And she's making a necklace of..." Toshiro laughs, "it's a hickey necklace."


	8. Lecture Stops

Lecture Stops

By: Silverwolf

Toboe smirks and takes off at a run after his cousin. Hige laughs and races through the grass. Running behind the pair are Chidori and Yang. The canines pant a bit as the cousins stop their game. Hige holds her fingers to her lips. Toboe creeps closer as he also hears a conversation. Hige makes a face after her cousin's eyes go wide. "Haruno is pregnant?" The pair of cousins continue listening until a blonde falls from a tree. Mai grins innocently as Sakura turns towards her. The blonde female makes a scared face as she realizes attention is on her. Sasuke places his arm around Sakura's waist. The kunoichi relaxes to the feeling of the Uchiha's arm around her. She leans back against the Uchiha. "Go Hyuga." Mai takes the moment to disappear. Sakura's eyes close as she feels Sasuke's breath along her neck.

Kisa makes her appearance a she hears Toboe's laughter. Sasuke makes a face as he realizes his nephew is hiding near. He closes his eyes a moment. "Toboe I hear you. And Hige there's some kind of flower I smell when you're around, and well I smell it." The pair step into view. "Congrats." Toshiro steps around the corner. "You pick out them, but not me." The blonde grins. Sasuke kisses the back of Sakura's neck. "And that's the rat." Toshiro frowns, "old people shouldn't be allowed to have children. It's bad for them, yeah." The young blonde grins at the taunt. Sasuke narrows his eyes, "at least your father had the sense to fight at a distance. You don't, too bad...yeah." Toshiro's eyes narrow and the young blonde growls a bit, "you got no right to say a word about my father OLD man. You're lucky I haven't blown you into hell all ready." Sasuke places Sakura behind him, "I'll be back in a bit. This child needs to learn his place." The Uchiha steps forward, "the bad thing is I don't even know what your father's name was. All I know is he was stupid enough to blow himself up at the last moment he had. And he still didn't win."

Toshiro's hands turn into fists. The blonde's growl becomes louder. At least until he hears someone else speak. "Don't think you know anything about each other? I can tell you the way he becomes blinded by anger is something you should know. Because when it came to Itachi you were like him." Kakashi steps into view. "Old man, it's been awhile." Sasuke smirks.


	9. Toshiro's Memory, Hige's Love

Toshiro's Memory, Hige's Love

By: Silverwolf

A child screams out over a crowd. A mother searches for her toddler. "He's the dead terrorists child! Kill him!" "He'll turn out like his father!" The rage of the crowd chases the child into a room for guests. "That brat went to the female from Ame."

Konan steps into a room. 'Little' Toshiro stands with narrowed eyes. The female in front of him smiles lightly. "Now who might you be?" The child wrinkles his nose and makes a face. Blonde hair blows in front of the tot's left eye. "Oh my..." Toshiro's narrowed eyes still pear at the woman though one is now hidden by his hair. "Deidara? It can't be..." Toshiro's eyes open wider; his hands remain closed tightly. "My name is Toshiro." Konan blinks. "Toshiro?" The tot nods. Konan smirks a bit. Toshiro stares at her. "Where did you come from?" Toshiro glances towards the cracked door. He then lowers himself down close to the floor and tilts his head. "What are you doing?" Toshiro grins, "I'll give them a reason to want to hunt me." Konan watches the child appear waiting. Instead of a crowd a woman burst through the door. "Toshiro!"

The blonde tot turns swiftly. "MAMA!" Konan looks at the woman. "So he's your son." Kurotsuchi nods. Konan hears someone pounding on her door. "Ma'am, we know you represent Ame. But we fear that you're in danger. There's a child in your room. He could later bring down the village. We wish to end the problem now." Konan looks at Toshiro. The tot's hands open as he reaches for his mother. Kurotsuchi looks at Konan, "I won't let you hand them my son. He doesn't deserve..." Konan watches the child, "I see, so the jutsu altered more than just Deidara's appearance. It was passed along to his son." Kurotsuchi grows silent. Konan raises her voice a bit, "there's only a woman searching for her child here. No child!"

Konan looks to the woman. "Your child will be in danger all his life. And he will never have the idea of how his ability works if he stays here. You know that. I know that. Let me take him." Kurotsuchi gives Konan a odd look. "He's my child." Konan nods. "He deserves more than to be deemed the bad seed because of Deidara." "You knew his father?" Konan nods.

The crowd breaks through the door. The tot is watching as his mother is dragged from the room. Konan watches as the crowd comes closer to the boy. The female is quick to respond when she hears the child's mother beg her to take him from it all. Konan places her arm around the child. "We're going up before you're dead. Something tells me you've yet to even learn why you have the appearance you do."

Toshiro is shook by Hige. Before he's completely awake he grabs the girl and pulls her to the bed. He 'comes to' holding Hige by the throat with his breath along her face. The younger teen can feel the slight film of sweat still clinging to her captor. "You were calling and tossing in your sleep." Toshiro gives the girl her freedom and then moves away. Hige blushes but pulls Toshiro back toward her when she sees a few tears. Toshiro turns away from her. Hige doesn't allow him freedom as he tries to push her away. Blonde hair clings to Toshiro's skin. Hige watches as the older teen finally 'gives' placing his head against her shoulder. The girl embraces Toshiro silently. Slowly Hige falls to the bed as she realizes what she's done. The blonde's head rests along her stomach. His eyes are closed. Hige blushes; slowly though she accepts the feeling of Toshiro resting against her. The young Inuzuka eventually falls asleep. Toshiro still resting against his breathing 'pillow'.

_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you_

__

And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you

Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me

_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you__  
_

**For anyone with questions the song is If I'm not in love and it's by Faith Hill. **

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	10. The Uchiha Blood of an Inuzuka

The Uchiha Blood of an Inuzuka

By: Silverwolf

Hige is asleep as light starts to show through the window. Toboe peeks through the cracked door. Kisa stands with him. It is Kisa that points out Toshiro sleeping along Hige's stomach. The pair snicker. Kisa steps into the room, "wake up call." Toshiro's eyes don't open. The blonde only moves slightly. Hige doesn't appear to stir at all. The pair continue to sleep as Kisa and Toboe begin to poke at them.

Hige's eyes open widely as Sasuke yells towards Toboe and Kisa. The Uchiha isn't amused with Kisa's yelling. Toboe makes a whining face, "get up. We're supposed to be ready to meet some chick from Iwa." Sasuke makes a face. "I'd rather not meet her at all. I'm going back to bed as soon as you two are silent." Toboe looks at Kisa. The girl grins a moment, "old people sleep a lot then." Toboe snickers. Hana enters the room. She nudges Hige lightly. "You and him have ten minutes to be up and ready. And I won't tell your father you decided to be someone's company for the night." Hige watches as Toshiro rises with a stretch. The younger teen jumps from the bed in a frenzy at her aunt's words. Sasuke looks at Hana, "now that's a bit wrong. Considering you had to have company in your bed for Toboe to be here." Hana acts annoyed with Sasuke.

Hige watches as Toshiro places his head against her shoulder. "Thank you..." Toboe starts laughing, "you don't thank a girl for that..." Kisa grabs the back of Toboe's neck a bit roughly. "I doubt that's what he's thanking her about." Sasuke looks at Kisa and Toboe, "you two need to stop thinking dirty before Hana gets the idea to wash your brains." Toboe really starts to laugh. Kisa wrinkles her nose. Sasuke laughs. "On you Hoshigaki that looks hilarious."

Kisa looks at Toshiro and Hige. "Shiro and Hige sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes..." Toboe hushes Kisa. "We all know it ends with the guy carrying a baby." Kisa looks around for Sasuke. She doesn't find the Uchiha. "Dang, he really did go back to bed." Toboe nods.

Kiba can be heard. Hige goes to have a breakdown. Instead Toboe grabs his younger cousin by the shoulders. "Quiet." Kisa places her hand over the girl's mouth. Toshiro stares at the pair. The young Inuzuka is quick to give Kisa the sign to release Hige when Kiba is far from the door. The younger Inuzuka is quick to rush to her room to get ready for the day. Leaving Toshiro alone. Toboe looks at the blonde. "We have to talk." Toshiro makes a face. Toboe's eyes narrow. "If you hurt my younger cousin I'll give you a slow and painful death. Remember I'm half Uchiha. I got no problem proving it, especially when it comes to my family." Kisa grins, "he'll let me cut you up. It'll be so much fun." Toboe looks at Kisa, "that's if there's anything left of him when I'm done torturing him."

Toshiro looks at the pair. "I don't plan to harm her. Nothing happened. She just woke me from a nightmare. And helped me get back to sleep. It's not like you think." Toboe looks at Toshiro, "but she likes you. And you like her. I'm not saying don't be together. I'm saying don't make her cry." Toshiro looks at Toboe. Kisa laughs until she notices the glare Toboe is giving Toshiro. "I know we understand each other. Let's leave it at that." Toshiro goes to say something. Toboe's eyes narrow some. The blonde quiets as Kisa shivers a bit. At the moment Toboe couldn't be denied as Itachi's son in any way. The calm collected promise could also be taken as a threat. And only the teen's father had ever put such a feeling behind words before.


	11. Toboe and Mai

Mai and Toboe

By: Silverwolf

Mai passes by Toboe. She briefly reaches her hand out, allowing her hand to run along Toboe's own. The young Hyuga was definitely trying to flirt with the Inuzuka. Toboe decides to change his course to join Kisa. The pair seemed to have their own agenda for the day. Mai notices Sasuke and Sakura, but doesn't have anything to say to the pair. The blonde flops down upon a bench with a sigh. She jumps slightly when she hears her father. "What's wrong Mai?" Cobalt eyes meet tear filled metallic cobalt eyes. "He doesn't even acknowledge me. And I hate it. All he does is pal around with her."

Naruto tilts his head and takes a seat next to his daughter. "Maybe he doesn't see it Mai. I admit I didn't see your mother loved me." The young girl makes a face as her father wipes away her tears. "It's still different. You had a crush you liked. But he doesn't." Naruto watches his daughter. "And maybe he's like his father, his life isn't about him. It's about someone else. Or he could be as clueless as Sasuke and make you suffer until he finally decides he feels something. Mai, boys aren't the same as girls. And you're fifteen you shouldn't be worried about what he thinks. You should be worried about becoming an asset to Konoha."

The girl pouts, "you don't get it." Naruto sighs. "I do get it. You want so badly for him to acknowledge you that you want to cry every time he ignores you. I've seen it all before. The only difference is that the tears belonged to my comrade and not my baby girl."

Mai stares at her father, "it's not fair." Naruto tilts his head, "there are many things in life that are not fair. In time those things may prove to be a gift not a burden." Mai blinks lightly, "you mean like the nine tails? Or do you mean like you being with my mom instead of your childhood crush?" Naruto makes a face, "I'm thinking I mean both. Mai, I know I'm not good at giving you these kinds of talks. But I try as your father to be there for you." Mai hugs Naruto, "you are here for me." The girl gives her father a crooked smile. Naruto grins at her. "You could always try to get his attention by being the best you can be at your own ninjutsu." The teen nods to her father. Naruto watches as Mai races after Toboe and Kisa. The bouncy teen watches as Chidori acknowledges her briefly. "It's only Mai." "DON'T IT'S ONLY MAI ME HOSHIGAKI!" Toboe sneaks a grin at the blonde teens explosive comment. Kisa rolls her eyes.


	12. The Kazekage's Childand Toboe's Jealousy

The Kazekage's Child and Toboe's Jealousy

By: Silverwolf

Mai watches as Toboe spins a pair of younger children in circles by giving them a turn apiece. The blonde notices her mother standing with her youngest. The seven year old stands shyly behind his mother. Mai's brothers spot her. The Genin begin to grin and yell, "spin Mai! Spin Mai!'

Toboe snatches Mai off her feet. The blonde squeals as the raven teen spins her in circles. Mai laughs loudly. Kisa has Mai's younger brothers, Hikaru and Hideaki. The slightly older teen is spinning the pair around together. Hinata lifts her youngest son, Hitoshi." Hideaki and Hikaru race in circles around the mother as soon they are placed along the ground. The pair look like they are drunk as they race after each other.

Toboe places Mai down. The blonde teen makes a face. Toboe looks at Kisa. "I don't think she enjoyed that." Kisa laughs, "I would've hurled all over you." Mai watches another teen chase after a girl. The raven boy sticks his tongue out at Mai. "Yamanaka Ichiro, who are you after?" Mai looks towards Toboe with a grin before racing after the boy. The young Inuzuka turns towards Kisa briefly. The pair go racing after the blonde teen.

The trio stops as they notice Ichiro has stopped. A russet haired girl stares at Ichiro. The teen narrows a pair of turquoise eyes at the raven teen. Ichiro grins at her only to have the girl growl low in response. "Yasu?" The girl turns towards someone. "Her name is Yasu?" An older shinobi nods. "Yes." Ichiro watches as the teen wrinkles her nose at the older shinobi. "Yasu, as the Kazekage's daughter you can not just roam away as you do." The teen looks towards Toboe, "you want to fight?" Toboe gives the girl a confused look. Yasu laughs. Mai narrows her eyes and growls at the other girl. Yasu makes a face, "what's wrong blonde? Bothered by me?" Temari watches as her brother steps behind his daughter. "Yasu." The girl lowers her head, "yes father?" "I believe you were told not to walk around starting a fight just because of who you are." The girl's head sinks lower. "I apologize father."

A pair of cobalt eyes stares at Gaara. The Kazekage smirks lightly, "you must be Uzumaki's daughter." Mai grins proudly. A hand moves a few blonde strands from Mai's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mai laughs a bit and then grins, "I'm Hyuga Mai to some... but I mostly tell people I'm Uzumaki Mai." A small smirk is seen from Gaara at the comment. Toboe narrows his eyes and gives a look of hatred briefly and rather slyly. Gaara steps towards Toboe, "you're so swift to cover how you feel. Why is that?" Toboe stares at Gaara. "That I believe was jealousy, wasn't it?" Toboe doesn't answer.


	13. A Shove Towards Love

A Shove Towards Love

By: Silverwolf

Toboe has his attention on the visitors from other villages. Some of the them he'd met before. Toshiro stands with Hige. Though the young Inuzuka knew the reason the Hokage had suggested Toshiro be a part of the watch was to see if anyone recognized him.

Hige grins as she notices Kurotsuchi. The female's eyes go wide as she notices Toshiro. "Shiro?" The blonde narrows a pair of azure eyes, "who's asking?" Toshiro uses his breath to move a few strands of blonde hair from his eyes. "Your mother." Toshiro tilts his head, "my mother gave me away. She thought it would be better for me. I don't have that many memories of her now. I can say the female she left me with eventually was killed by Uchiha Madara." Kurotsuchi hesitates to reach out to Toshiro. The blonde steps forward a bit; he places the side of his face against his mother's hand. "I'm not dead. And I very much know how to win a fight." Kurotsuchi hugs her son, taking the shy girl in front of him into the hug also. Hige makes a face. Toshiro places his forehead against Hige's own a moment before kissing the Inuzuka. Toboe roughly pinches Toshiro. Toshiro pokes Kisa in the ribs. The young Hoshigaki responds by jabbing her fingers into Toboe's ribs.

The Inuzuka mewls. Kisa laughs. Hige looks at her cousin, "that was a bit creepy." Toboe rolls his eyes. Mai steps into view lightly. Toboe snatches her in front of him as Kisa tries to jab her fingers into his ribs a second time. Mai squeaks as she's pulled against Toboe. Toshiro puts his arm around Hige as his mother finally releases the hug. "I'm fine. I really am. Even without Iwa." The blonde allows his tongue to poke out for a moment.

Mai looks at Toboe as Kisa goes to step around her. The Inuzuka steps around Mai. The blonde female appears confused as she's caught in the middle of game being played by Toboe and Kisa. Kisa shoves Mai instead of Toboe. What happens as a result makes Mai turn bright red and try to run away. The result of the shove is a kiss.

Toshiro, Hige, and everyone watching whistles loudly. Mai begins to run. She is very surprised when Toboe pulls her back to him. The result is an actual kiss instead of an accidental kiss. Mai blushes and lowers her head. Toboe places his hand under her chin lightly and raises her head towards him. Mai looks into a pair of Sharingan eyes briefly before they show their onyx color again. The blonde stares back at Toboe until he kisses her again.

Kisa smacks Toboe roughly on the back. "I told you she liked you baka." Toshiro watches as a trio of young boys gathers, "if you hurt our sister we'll beat you up." Toboe laughs until he hears Naruto, "interesting, an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. Who'd have ever thought it." Mai blushes lightly and hides against Toboe. Toboe looks at Naruto, "is it all right if..." Naruto laughs loudly, "I wouldn't be a great father if I stood in the way of my baby girl's happiness." Sakura claps her hands. Sasuke looks at the pair, "I wonder what Itachi would think of this." Kisa smirks a moment, "he'd tell Toboe to be good to her and protect her. Keep her happy." Sasuke smirks a moment, "that's the first time you've said something I didn't want to kill you for Hoshigaki."

**_A/N: As much as I'm sure people don't want this to end. I've decided it's time for it to end. It's very obvious where things are headed for Toboe. I There's a possibility of a sequel if I'm asked or I could possibly write about one of the pairings from the story. If anyone wishes to know about Sakura's baby I could write that. But I'm not writing more on the pairing of her and Sasuke. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
